


Cause for Celebration

by Razan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Eid Mubarak, Eid ul-Fitr, Family, First fic I have written, Fluff, Friendship, I kinda suck at writing fics, Love, Nobody is Dead, stiles is my baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razan/pseuds/Razan
Summary: The pack constantly have reasons to be sad, guilty, angry and scared. Stiles found a way to help cope.





	Cause for Celebration

Stiles distractedly swung the Loft’s door open without taking his eyes off his phone.

“This sounds amazing!” he whispered

“What sounds amazing?” asks Erica from where she’s sitting next to Boyd and Isaac on the couch.

I jumped a little frightened. “Don’t do that, my heart can’t take it.” I said as I slapped my chest 

I looked around and noticed everyone is looking at me, waiting for my answer. Except Jackson, of course, who’s just as curious but is pretending not to be and Derek who I assume is in the kitchen.

“I was just looking at Yasmine’s Snapchat story, you know the girl in our geography class and she’s celebrating something called Eid. I just read up on it and it sounds amazing. I mean listen to this…  
“Eid Al Fitr is a Muslim Celebration that comes after The Holly month of Ramadan and it is a celebration that brings family and friends together to appreciate, be thankful and be humbled for all our blessings. It is also a start of a new beginning after a month long physical and emotional cleansing…”

“That sounds really nice dude.” Said Scott. Allison smiled and nodded while perched on Scott’s lap.

“The thing is…” I hesitated “I was thinking that we’ve all been through so much and we haven’t really been enjoying our lives. We just wait for the next baddy to come knocking on our door. I know none of us are religious but that doesn’t mean we can’t understand and celebrate the meaning of this event.” My voice was soft and low by the end of the short speech. We’ve all been through our fair share of demons, even before the supernatural was revealed to us. I can’t help but think about when I lost my mother and for a while even my father.

“He’s right.” Derek’s voice rang from behind me, startling me for the second time in the last ten minutes.

I turned and glared at Derek “Did you really have to do that?”

I can see the small smirk on the corner of his mouth and realized he did this to break the somber mood and so I nodded at him gratefully.

Derek continued “My family always made sure to celebrate and enjoy any peaceful moment we had.” He paused “We had…” he exhaled “we had movie nights, family brunch and on Sundays alternated helping the homeless, walking dogs and other things.” He smiled “We celebrated religious and non-religious holidays such as Christmas, Labor day and Diwali even though we aren’t religious. We always wanted to try these celebrations because they have great meaning and some just sounded fun” he chuckled.

“That sounds amazing Derek” Lydia reached out her hand and laid it on Derek’s arm comfortingly.  
Everyone nodded smiling softly.

A thought suddenly came to me “why don’t we celebrate as many things as we can, starting from Eid AL Fitr. I can ask Yasmine about how to celebrate this day and what it’s about.” I looked around eagerly waiting for their replies. I looked at Derek to make sure he was on board and was pleased to see a soft, happy smile.

Ever since that day we celebrated life, love, family and friendship in every way and religion we can find. It helped us on our bad days when we lost people and felt powerless and useless. It helped us when we felt lonely and tired. It helped us through all the bad and horrible things we had to feel and see.  
Even through all that hardship, we always had reason to laugh and celebrate. We created our own great memories reasons to celebration.

 


End file.
